Raising H O P
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Emily and Hotch get pregnant after their two year marriage, but they're in for way more than they bargained for. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Emily's scream pierced the ears of all the doctors and nurses standing in the small delivery room. Hotch winced in pain when Emily squeezed his hand with much more force than before. The beads of sweat dripped down her head and her breathing was erratic, when she heard the baby's cry fill the air.

Her heart stopped and her smile was bigger than ever when she heard the words. "It's a girl."

She looked at her husband, squeezing his hand. He bent down and kissed her head lightly. They were both smiling when they heard the doctor's voice. "Ok Emily, you did a great job. Nurse Thompson is cleaning off your little girl, and in about two minutes, you're going to have to push again."

Hotch and Emily both looked at the doctor. "What? Push again?"

"Yes Mr. Hotchner, standard procedure. If you want your baby, she'll have to push it out."

Emily and Hotch both stares at the doctor, opened mouthed. Hotch heard Emily mumble something, but he couldn't quiet hear. "What did you say, sweetheart?"

"Twins?" Emily's eyes got blurry with tears. "Aaron, we're not ready to raise twins, and Jack. I thought it was only one!"

Hotch smiled at his wife and squeezed her hand. "It's alright, sweetheart. We can do this."

Before she could reply, a scream erupted from her throat and she felt herself pushing again. She could barely hear the doctor speaking. "5, 4, 3-"

"2, 1!" Emily's head flopped back onto the pillow and she breathed heavily.

"Alright Emily, twenty seconds and you'll pu-"

Another scream ripped through Emily's vocals and she pushed again, harder. "Twenty seconds my ass!" Before she could hear the doctor say the number two, another baby's scream erupted in the room. Emily smiled at the baby in the doctor's arms. "It's a boy."

Emily's smile grew even wider and she felt her husband's hand on her back.

"Alright, again great job. Emily you're doing very well."

Emily and Hotch both looked at the doctor with wide eyes. "Doing? Don't you mean done very well?"

The doctor smiled and shook his head. "The next baby should be coming any minute."


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch saw Emily sleeping peacefully in her hospital bed. He smiled down at the baby in his arms.

They had received two boys and one girl. Hayden, Owen and Patrick. And they all looked, mostly, like their mother. All had small patches of her raven hair, her soft facial features, but his lighter brown eyes.

He was currently sitting in the chair next to the crib that the doctors had placed in the room. He was holding Owen. Hayden and Patrick were fast asleep. Only one had opened their eyes so far. Owen.

His tiny brown eyes were looking at his father's face. His small hand reached out to grab his nose, but Hotch gently took his hand, Owen trying to wrap his tiny fingers around Hotch's pinkie.

"Hey little man," he whispered, a smile on his face and a tear running down his cheek. "I'm going to tell you something, but you can't tell the other little ones. You're the cutest one in the bunch."

Owen burped and Hotch laughed. That was a good enough answer for him.

He looked over to Emily's bed, seeing Emily wide awake, smiling at him. He looked back down at Owen, who was drooling. He quickly took the corner of the blanket he was wrapped in and wiped his mouth. "Buddy, you want to go to your mommy?" Owen made the cutest face while cooing, so Hotch made his way over to Emily and sat down on the bed. He handed their son to his wife and smiled, seeing how he fit so perfectly in her arms. "Hello my baby boy," she whispered happily to her son. "Wanna know something? You were the second one to come out of me, and I think it was your cry that made me realize something. You were the child I've wanted for so long. Don't get me wrong, I love your siblings just as much, but your tiny face… I just love you, my baby Owen."

Hotch smiled at his wife and his son. Before he could say anything, there was a cry coming from the crib. Emily handed Owen to Hotch and told him to get Hayden. "How do you know which baby is crying, sweetheart?"

She smiled and nodded to the crib. "Maternal instincts. Hayden is hungry."

Hotch set Owen down in the crib and picked up his new baby girl. He tried to hush her, but she wailed even louder. He hurried her over to her mother, and watched as Emily unbuttoned her dress and let Hayden suckle on her breast. Emily smiled down at her baby girl, then up to her husband. He was just standing there, staring.

"What is it honey?"

"You're already an amazing mother."

Emily began to tear up at his words. He quickly sat down next to her and stroked her hair. "What is it? Did I say something wrong?"

Emily laughed slightly and shook her head. "No, not at all. It's my stupid hormones. I loved your words."

"Well I'm glad," Hotch smiled. "I love you Emily."

"I love you too Aaron."


	3. Chapter 3

…

Four Years Later

…

Emily was expecting a dark and silent house when she got home, ten at night no less, but no. She walked into the house she and Hotch bought six years ago, when they began dating, and saw, in their living room with the whole back wall a huge glass window, their four kids were on the couch, two awake, two sleeping. From what she could see. She set her briefcase down on the kitchen counter and looked at the movie playing on the TV that hung above the fireplace. Home Alone.

Before Emily could say anything or walk to the living room, she felt one arm around her waist and one hand covering her eyes. She gasped, but immediately relaxed when there was a familiar kiss on her neck. She turned in the man's arms and kissed him lightly. "Well that's an odd hello."

Hotch laughed lightly and kissed her again. "Well we are an odd family."

She smiled enthusiastically, but then, as fast as it came, it was gone. She stepped out of his arms and folded hers across her chest. "Why are the kids up?"

"They're not all up," Hotch defended himself lamely.

"Two are, and one of those is a four year old boy, Aaron."

"Which boy?"

Emily looked over at the couch to see two heads facing the opposite way. They were talking and laughing. One was obviously Jack. When she heard the younger one laugh, she smiled and turned back to her husband.

"Owen."

"And you know, how?"

"His laugh is different from Hayden and Patrick's."

Emily and Hotch slowly walked over to the couch. Emily kneeled down by the armrest where Patrick's head lay. Hayden was laying in front of him, but her head on his chest. Owen and Jack both looked at her and smiled.

"Hey mom."

"Hi mommy!"

Emily smiled at both boys, then turned her smile into a frown. "Both of you, upstairs. Owen bedtime was two hours ago, and Jack, you should know better."

Owen quickly jumped up and ran up the steps to his room. Jack frowned. "My bedtime is in twenty minutes."

Emily frowned at his wise guy comment. "Your homework finished?"

"Yes."

"In every subject?"

"Yes."

"Your room clean?"

"Better than before."

"Finish it, and get into bed."

"Why?" Jack's pout made her heart ache, but she held her ground.

"You have a math test tomorrow."

"So?"

"So, you sleep, you eat a good breakfast and take your hot chocolate to school to keep you pumped up and ready. Alright?"

Jack sadly nodded and stood up. Emily stood up with him and pulled him into a hug. Jack was upset about being told to go to bed, but he hugged her back, tight.

"I love you buddy."

"I love you too mom."

Emily smiled, kissed his head and smacked his butt, pushing him towards the steps. "Hey!"

"Go to bed."

"Love you too."

When she heard Jack's bedroom door close, she turned to Hotch, a smile on his face. She quickly smirked at him and pointed to the two left on the couch. "You pick up Hayden, I'll get Patrick."

They picked both kids up, them deadweight in their arms, and carried them up the steps. Emily took Patrick into his room he shared with Owen, and kissed them both on the head. After tucking Owen in tight, she turned off the light and left the door slightly ajar.

She made her way to Hayden's room and stood in the doorway, watching Hotch tuck her in. She smiled and passed her bedroom door, the bathroom door, and knocked on Jack's. "Honey, can I come in?"

She heard a yes and she opened the door. Jack was sitting on his bed, legs crossed and head facing the window. She sat down next to him and looked out the window.

"I know you miss her sweetie, and I'm sorry I can't bring her back."

A tear ran down Jack's face and he shook his head. "I do miss her, but not for being a mother. Just for her giving me food and water when I needed it."

Emily turned to Jack and tilted her head. "What are you talking about, honey?"

Jack wiped a tear from his eye and looked at Emily. "Mom, she used to… she, um… well she hit me."

Emily's face immediately was shocked and full of anger, making Jack hold her arms and squeeze lightly. "I'm ok, mom. It wasn't a lot, but it wasn't seldom."

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"You're right though. I do miss her, not a lot, but kind of. You're a lot different than her."

"In a good way right?"

Jack nodded and smiled. "Oh yeah, much better way."

Emily smiled and pulled Jack into a hug. She felt him hiccup against her shoulder and she kissed his head. "I love you Jack."

He sniffled and kissed his mother's cheek. "I love you too mom."

Five minutes later, Jack was fast asleep under his covers and Emily walked downstairs. She saw Hotch sitting on the couch, and she joined him.

"I still want to know why the kids were up."

Hotch put his arm around Emily's shoulders and she snuggled into his chest. "They wanted to watch a movie."

"So?"

"Well I wasn't going to say no."

"And why not? They're going to be tired when they wake up now Aaron."

"I didn't want to get there hopes up, let them watch half the movie, then turn it off and tell them to watch the rest tomorrow."

Emily sighed against his chest and kissed his cheek. "You sure are an odd man Aaron Hotchner."

He tilted her head towards his and kissed her soundly. Before she knew it, Emily was laying on her back with Hotch above her, her suit jacket and shoes already shed. Hotch's lips explored the warm skin of her neck and her fingers were tangled in his hair.

"You know, we both have to get up pretty early, " Emily said between moans. Hotch's head came up from her neck and kissed her lips tenderly. "All I heard was pretty," he mumbled against her lips. "And that, my dear Emily, you are."


	4. Chapter 4

Emily awoke by the sound of a slight buzzing. She realized she was laying in the living room with her husband, naked. She immediately got up and ran to the bathroom, underneath the steps leading upstairs.

Hotch woke up to the sound of someone's retching, not to far away. He lifted his head and saw he was naked. He quickly got up, found his sweats from the night before and hurried to the bathroom. When he got to the doorway, he saw his wife, head hanging over the toilet, spilling the contents of her stomach. He ran over to her, pulled her hair back and gently rubbed her back.

When she finished, he flushed the toilet and handed her a towel. She muttered a thanks and wiped her mouth. "Will you close the door, Aaron?"

He did what he was asked and walked over to the wall across from her and sat down. "You ok?"

She nodded lamely. "Yeah, I'm fine. Must be a bug or something."

Hotch nodded his head and heard a knock on the door. "Daddy?"

Emily's eyes widened. "Patrick."

Hotch got up and grabbed her another towel from the backdoor, and she wrapped it around her body. Hotch opened the door and picked up a sleepy looking Patrick. Emily appeared, leaning against the doorway. "Good morning baby."

Patrick smiled at his mother, than frowned. "You look bad mommy."

Emily chuckled. "Thank you. Every mom wants to hear that from their kid."

"Are you ok mommy?"

Before she could answer, she slammed the bathroom door shut and began emptying her stomach again. Hotch took Patrick into the kitchen and sat him on the counter. He saw that Patrick's eyes were tearing up.

"What's wrong with mommy!"

Hotch shook his head and kissed Patrick on the head. "She doesn't feel very well, buddy. She'll be ok though."

Patrick nodded his head, and looked away to the stairs to see his sister sitting there. Her face was red and eyes were blurry. Hotch ran, picked up her squirming body and sat her down next to Patrick.

"Mommy's sick!"

Hayden began crying and Hotch's eyes widened. He didn't know what to do.

Hayden's tears made Patrick create his own. Both wailing kids made Hotch's eyes create some of his own. He grabbed both kids and hugged them tight. He tried to shush them both, his mind wondering why his other two didn't come down, waking from the profuse noise.

Emily quietly came out of the bathroom, seeing two of her children crying in her husband's arms. Before she could think, she ran back over to the toilet.

When she finished, she sat against the wall and cried.

"The doctor said it was a false read…"


	5. Chapter 5

Emily knocked on the bathroom door where her husband was taking his shower. She heard a faint "come in" and opened the door. The room was steamy and she was thankful she wore her sweats and tank top in there. She made her way over to the sink and sat on the counter.

"Honey, I have to tell you something."

The water turned off and he stepped out of the shower, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist. "What is it Em?"

Emily's eyes tried to focus anywhere but him. "I, uh… well, I went to the doctor the other day since I wasn't feeling well."

"You went before yesterday?"

Emily nodded her head.

"So are you ok?"

Emily's eyes filled with tears and she bit her lip.

Hotch stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Sweetheart, what is it?"

"You remember last year when I had to get that cat scan?"

Hotch nodded and his head tilted.

Emily let out a muffled cry and she looked him in the eye. "Aaron, I have cancer."

…

Two Hours Later

…

"I went to the doctor about a month ago to see if I was still cured. He said it had come back, but wanted to make sure, so I went back last week. He said it had gone away and that I was fine and just needed to come in next year for my annual visit. But than I got sick yesterday and I called him to ask why I had the symptoms. So I went this morning after I brought the kids to school. Aaron, my breast cancer came back… this is the fourth time."

Aaron had been crying the whole time he was listening. Hearing his wife tell him her cancer had come back, the tears in her voice, and the tears running down her face made him lose it.

He pulled her into a hug and held on, never wanting to let go. He felt her tears seep through his t-shirt he had put on after his shower.

He laid her down on the bed and kissed her head. "Are you getting radiation?"

She shook her head.

"Why not?"

This time, she gave him a watery smile. "Because if I'm going to die anytime soon, I'm going to do it with really good hair."

…

One Hour Later

…

Emily was fast asleep in her bed, while Hotch sat in the recliner across the room. He was watching her chest move slowly and evenly up and down. The tears were staining his cheeks, but his face was as hard as ever.

Hayden, Owen, Patrick and Jack were all laying in the bed with Emily. Jack and Owen were on the outside on the Hotchner sandwich, and Patrick and Hayden were snuggling up to Emily who was in the middle.

Emily and Hotch had told them the news, and they were all hysterical, so Emily let them sleep with her.

Hotch began to cry silently while looking at them. He ran a hand through his hair and broke down in his chair.

His wife was dying, and he couldn't do anything about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily was laying in her hospital bed, reading COSMO, when she heard a slight knock on her door. She looked up to see her kids and husband standing at the door. Before she could say anything or even smile at them, Owen and Hayden were sitting on her bed, and she was hugging Patrick.

Jack was standing by Hotch, still near the door. After a few minutes, Emily dismissed her three young ones to her husband, and she waved Jack over to the bed. He slowly made his way over to her and stood beside the bed, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Hi mom."

Emily painfully smiled at her oldest son and brushed his bangs from his face. "Hey sweetie. I've missed you, you know."

Jack looked at his feet and nodded his head. He felt a hand on his chin, and lifted his head.

His eyes met his mothers, and he chocked back his tears. He slowly sat on the bed. Everything was silent.

"Jack, honey, you know what the doctor said?"

Jack nodded his head and looked at her again.

"Jack, I'm getting better. I'm being discharged in three months."

"A lot can happen in three months."

Emily's eyes widened as she heard Jack. "Honey, I'm better than I have been in months. I will be there for your twelfth birthday. And the one after that, and so on. I'm not leaving anytime soon."

Jack was silent, but jumped into his mother's arms. He felt her tighten her arms around his waist, and he rested his head in the crook of her neck, letting the tears fall silently onto her hospital gown.

"I'm not leaving."

Jack nodded his head and kissed her cheek.

"I love you mom. I'm not letting you leave."


	7. Chapter 7

Emily was in her room, packing, when her roommate came in. Her name was Dawn. She was seventeen years old and she had terminal cancer.

"Hi Emily."

"Hey sweetheart. You feeling ok?"

Dawn shrugged and ran a hand over her bald head. "I guess. Better than yesterday."

Dawn wheeled herself over to her bed and held onto the covers. She began to lift herself out of her wheelchair when the nurse came in and ran to her side. "Dawn, you need to let me know when-"

"Just because I'm dying doesn't mean I can't get around on my own, Janet!"

Both Emily and Janet winced at her tone. Janet than went next to Emily and watched as Dawn struggled to get herself out of her chair.

Emily smiled slightly at the girl's determination. "Dawn, honey, do you need help?"

Dawn sat back down in her chair and sighed. "No. But, if you want to come over and, you know, randomly pull back my covers you can. And, you know, lift me up?"

Tears threaded through her voice and it made Emily's heart break. Emily walked over to Dawn and lightly kissed her head. She pulled the sheet down and then slid an arm under her legs, and another under her arms. When she lifted, Dawn's body was only about the weight of a baby. Emily laid her on her bed and put the sheet over her legs. They talked and smiled quietly before the nurse called her over.

"Emily, I see how much love you have for Dawn and since you're being discharged…"

Emily's eyebrows furrowed together and her arms crossed defensively over her chest. "Yes?"

"Aren't you a legal foster parent?"

"I am. Why?"

"Well, Dawn has gone through fourteen homes, and right now she's between them. I bet it would mean a great deal if you adopt her."

Emily thought about it for a moment and unconsciously smiled. But her smile faded when the nurse's throat clearing brought her out of her musings.

"But Janet, she's already dying," the words felt like venom on Emily's lips. "How will it help if I adopt her and she dies?"

"Emily, it's better to die when you know your loved by family and friends."


	8. Chapter 8

Emily threw open her front door and pushed the wheelchair through while singing, and smiling, to a song along with Dawn.

They made their way from the hospital to a fast food restaurant near the house, then a ten minute drive into the rain of the family's neighborhood.

Emily closed the door with her foot, set the bag on the counter while passing the kitchen, and wheeled the chair carrying Dawn into the living room, sandwiched between the main couch and the large window.

"So D, you ready to meet the kids?"

Dawn smiled up at Emily who was lightly rubbing her back. "Um, I guess. I've never had brothers or sisters. I'm kind of nervous."

Emily smiled down at her and kissed the young girl's head before kneeling in front of her. "Well, I'm gonna tell you something that everyone who has met them knows." She watched as Dawn nodded and smiled while taking her hands in hers. "They're pretty damn cool."

Dawn laughed lightly before hearing a door open and screaming kids with a laughing man. Emily stood up as Dawn turned her head to the front door. Both smiled at the sight.

Hotch had taken the kids to the ballpark before coming home that afternoon. All were dressed in their jean jackets or light fall jackets, with jeans and some type of t-shirt. The kids were dancing around in circles while Hotch closed the door and laughed at them. He sang the end verse of a familiar song, and at the end line, they all put their fists out in front of them and wiggled their hips.

Dawn and Emily both laughed at the kids, and the one grownup, causing all five to look up. Hotch's eyes softened, his smile still on his face. "Emily, who is this?"

Emily smiled and turned Dawn's wheelchair to face the curious kids. "Guys, this is Dawn. She's going to live with us for a while… if it's ok with your father."


	9. Chapter 9

The kids were in the living room, playing with their new sister, while Hotch and Emily stood in the kitchen. Emily's arms crossed over her chest, Hotch's hands shoved in his pockets.

"Emily, why didn't you tell me? Or even ask me?"

"I am asking. Right now."

Hotch sighed and rubbed his hand down his face before pointing to the living room. "This girl-"

"Her name is Dawn, Aaron."

"I'm sorry. Dawn is dying and you randomly want to adopt her? You just got rid of your cancer yourself, and you want to bring more sickness into this household?"

Emily's eyes were filling with tears while talking about cancer. "Aaron, I want you to hear where I am coming from. Ok? Can you do that for me?"

Hearing his wife's voice filled with tears, he nodded.

"My cancer has come back so many times, I don't know what to think anymore when the doctor says 'Congratulations, you're cured. Just come back next year for your treatment and a checkup.' Every time it happens, I want to cry because I always know it won't be ok. I don't want her to be like me. This girl has no family, and she has terminal cancer. Don't you think it would be great for her to know she's loved when she goes?"

Hotch looked at his crying wife and sighed. He shook his head and pulled her into his chest for a tight hug. He kissed her hair as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly against her neck. "I understand where you're coming from.." He looked up into the living room and smiled. "Besides, she's already befriended our children."

Emily's eyebrows furrowed as she looked up at him. She turned in his arms and looked into the living room, smiling at the sight.

Dawn was in her wheelchair, smiling at laughing at the younger kids around her. Patrick was in front of her with his hands in the air, turning around in circles singing to 'Twinkle Twinkle'. Owen was scratching his dark head with one hand while tugging on Dawn's pant leg. Hayden's blond pigtails were bounding about as she hoped up and down with Jack to a song playing on the radio.

Emily leaned back against Hotch's chest and smiled as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. Emily rested her head on her husband's shoulder as he kissed her forehead.

"I think she'll make a good addition."

Emily's smile widened as she nodded her head. "I think I love her. She's an amazing kid."

"How good is she academically?"

Emily sighed and shrugged as her hands covered his, over her stomach. "From what I know, she was a straight A student, she's really into art and science. Oh, she drew me this amazing picture of sun shining through a skylight onto an unmade bed. It's really beautiful."

"Can I see it?"

"Maybe. If you promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

Emily smiled and turned in his arms. "I get the good lovin' tonight."


	10. Chapter 10

After dinner, the family was seated in the living room, watching Finding Nemo. Emily was seated next to Dawn on the smaller couch, with Owen in her lap, while Hotch had Hayden on his lap, and Patrick and Jack at his sides.

The were halfway through the movie before Hayden turned to her mother.

"Mommy, why do I have yewow hair?"

Emily and Hotch both laughed at their little girl's question. "Well sweetie, your daddy and I carry something called a trait. Your daddy's trait was mixed with one of mine, and made blond hair for you, instead of dark brown."

Emily began to stroke her son's hair while her little girl began to pout. "But Patwick and Owie have brown hair!"

Emily smiled slightly at her daughter. "They do. But only because they got a more dominant trait, meaning their's is stronger than yours."

Owen immediately jumped off his mother's lap and pointed at Hayden. "Haha! I'm stwonger than you!"

Hayden's eyes immediately were blurred by her tears. "No youw not! Daddy, tell him I'm stwong too!"

Hotch kissed his daughter's head and looked pointedly at his son. "Owen, Hayden is just as strong as you are. There is no need to make her feel bad, ok?"

Owen's smile faded as he nodded sadly and crawled back into Emily's lap. Patrick turned to Hayden and whispered in her ear. Hayden turned to Dawn as her brow furrowed a bit. "Dawn?"

Dawn turned away from Owen and smiled at Hayden. "Yes?"

"Why don't you have hair?"

Emily and Hotch's eyes widened as they turned their heads slowly to Dawn. Her smile was still on her face, but there were slight tears in her eyes. "Well Hayden, my hair has disappeared… for now, that is. It will come back when the doctors find a cure, meaning when they make me better." Hayden squinted her eyes before turning to her father, then back to Dawn. "Will that happen to me?"

Dawn shook her head before wiping a tear from her cheek. "I'm sure that this won't happen to you."

Emily watched as Dawn's sad eyes turned to her. "Can I go to bed?"

Emily immediately nodded and set Owen beside her on the couch. She stood and smiled at Dawn before picking her up, bridal style. She turned to everyone and smiled. "Say goodnight, guys."

After everyone said goodnight, Emily asked Hotch to come and open the door for them. They walked out of the living room and up the staircase, to the guest bedroom. Emily set Dawn down on the bed and helped her with the covers before turning out the light.

"Thank you… for everything, Emily. It really means a lot."

Emily felt her eyes begin to sting as she heard Dawn's words. She pressed a light kiss to Dawn's forehead before standing up. She made her way next to her husband in the doorway before turning around to face the girl in the bed. "Goodnight honey. Yell if you need anything, alright?"

"But, then wouldn't I wake the others?"

Hotch and Emily both smiled at the young girl. "It wouldn't be that big of a deal. Emily would put them right back to sleep, do just yell for us."

They watched as Dawn nodded and settled onto her side. "Goodnight."

Both adults said goodnight before closing the door and heading off back into the living room. The were arm in arm as they entered the living room. Before they knew it, there was the sound of a thud, and two screams of terror. They turned their smiling faces to their children and gasped at the sight.

"Owen!"


	11. Chapter 11

Emily and Hotch ran over to Owen and almost cried. Hotch turned to Jack, Patrick and Hayden as Emily bent down to pick up Owen's bleeding head.

"What happened?"

Hayden and Patrick were on the verge of tears as Jack stepped forward. "He said he wanted to fly like the bird in the movie, so he got on the couch and was gonna jump. I told him to get down but when I went to get him he yelled for me to get away and he jumped."

Hotch bent down next to his crying wife. Owen was unconscious and had a gash below his hairline. Hotch looked at Emily who was shaking Owen and letting her tears fall onto his face. "Baby, wake up. Oh my God, your head… Honey, can you hear me?"


	12. Chapter 12

Emily sat silently on her bed, smoothing down the hem of her dress, and watching her husband put on his jacket. She stood when he turned to her and straightened out his red tie. She slipped on her heels and fixed her curled hair before they walked out of their bedroom and walked down to the living room.

The suits and dresses were heated in the sun coursing through the windows of the car as they drove downtown. They got out of the car and slowly made their way onto the grass for hugs from their family and friends.

Ten minutes later, they were all standing, with an orchid in all hands, in front of the white casket. Emily and Hotch had their children by their side as they began the eulogy.

"Today is a day where we all have sadness and fear in us. We are grieving the loss of our family member, our beloved little one. The sadness we all have should be consumed by the happiness and hope that this child has given us. They taught us that there is good in all, and they brought out our love for one another during our hard time."

Emily took a deep breath and tried not to cry, as she took the paper from her husband. She felt Jack's hand squeeze hers, and she kissed his head before starting her part.

"This young child was my hope through everything. I recently got rid of my cancer, and they helped me find joy and my spirit when my hopes were lost. My children loved this little darling greatly, as did I and my husband. This beloved child will be with us all as we continue our journey's through life. They will always have a special place in my heart when their birthday comes around, when I see a young person in need, or when I go through our photo albums.

They have given me the strength to go on. They have given us the love that we all needed. Dawn Hotchner will be greatly missed by us, and everyone's heart she touched. This young girl was my roommate in the hospital. She drew me a picture one day and I thought it was as good a time as any to show my family how truly amazing she was."

Emily looked down to Owen. He scratched the bandage on his head before handing his mother a piece of paper. Emily smiled as she laid the paper on the casket.

"This picture, that you will all see when you come up, is an amazing portrait of what she saw in her very first room. She memorized everything, from the objects in the room to the color of her bedspread. Yes, this picture is in black and white, but the meaning is full of color. The light shows us all to be brave and understand the situations that come our way. I loved Dawn as my own daughter, and I will miss her every day that passes. She was a great girl, and a very spiritual soul. May she rest in peace."


End file.
